The natural human heart and accompanying circulatory system are critical components of the human body and systematically provide the needed nutrients and oxygen for the body. As such, the proper operation of the circulatory system, and particularly, the proper operation of the heart, are critical in the life, health, and well-being of a person. A physical ailment or condition which compromises the normal and healthy operation of the heart can therefore be particularly critical and may result in a condition which must be medically remedied.
More specifically, the natural heart, or rather the cardiac tissue of the heart, can degrade for various reasons to a point where the heart can no longer provide sufficient circulation of blood for maintaining the health of a patient at a desirable level. In fact, the heart may degrade to the point of failure and thereby may not even be able to sustain life. To address the problem of a failing natural heart, solutions are offered to provide ways in which circulation of blood might be maintained. Some solutions involve replacing the heart. Other solutions are directed to maintaining operation of the existing heart.
One such solution has been to replace the existing natural heart in a patient with an artificial heart or a ventricular assist device. In using artificial hearts and/or assist devices, a particular problem stems from the fact that the materials used for the interior lining of the chambers of an artificial heart are in direct contact with the circulating blood. Such contact may enhance undesirable clotting of the blood, may cause a build-up of calcium, or may otherwise inhibit the blood's normal function. As a result, thromboembolism and hemolysis may occur. Additionally, the lining of an artificial heart or a ventricular assist device can crack, which inhibits performance, even when the crack is at a microscopic level. Such drawbacks have limited use of artificial heart devices to applications having too brief of a time period to provide a real lasting health benefit to the patient.
An alternative procedure also involves replacement of the heart and includes a transplant of a heart from another human or animal into the patient. The transplant procedure requires removing an existing organ (i.e. the natural heart) from the patient for substitution with another organ (i.e. another natural heart) from another human, or potentially, from an animal. Before replacing an existing organ with another, the substitute organ must be “matched” to the recipient, which can be, at best, difficult, time consuming, and expensive to accomplish. Furthermore, even if the transplanted organ matches the recipient, a risk exists that the recipient's body will still reject the transplanted organ and attack it as a foreign object. Moreover, the number of potential donor hearts is far less than the number of patients in need of a natural heart transplant. Although use of animal hearts would lessen the problem of having fewer donors than recipients, there is an enhanced concern with respect to the rejection of the animal heart.
Rather than replacing the patient's heart, other solutions attempt to continue to use the existing heart and associated tissue. In one such solution, attempts have been made to wrap skeletal muscle tissue around the natural heart to use as an auxiliary contraction mechanism so that the heart may pump. As currently used, skeletal muscle cannot alone typically provide sufficient and sustained pumping power for maintaining circulation of blood through the circulatory system of the body. This is especially true for those patients with severe heart failure.
Another system developed for use with an existing heart for sustaining the circulatory function and pumping action of the heart, is an external bypass system, such as a cardiopulmonary (heart-lung) machine. Typically, bypass systems of this type are complex and large, and, as such, are limited to short term use, such as in an operating room during surgery, or when maintaining the circulation of a patient while awaiting receipt of a transplant heart. The size and complexity effectively prohibit use of bypass systems as a long term solution, as they are rarely portable devices. Furthermore, long term use of a heart-lung machine can damage the blood cells and blood borne products, resulting in post surgical complications such as bleeding, thromboembolism, and increased risk of infection.
Still another solution for maintaining the existing natural heart as the pumping device involves enveloping a substantial portion of the natural heart, such as the entire left and right ventricles, with a pumping device for rhythmic compression. That is, the exterior wall surfaces of the heart are contacted and the heart walls are compressed to change the volume of the heart and thereby pump blood out of the chambers. Although somewhat effective as a short term treatment, the pumping device has not been suitable for long term use. Typically, with such compression devices, heart walls are concentrically compressed. The compressive movement patterns, which reduce a chamber's volume and distort the heart walls, may not necessarily facilitate valve closure (which can lead to valve leakage).
Therefore, mechanical pumping of the heart, such as through mechanical compression of the ventricles, must address these issues and concerns in order to establish the efficacy of long term mechanical or mechanically assisted pumping. Specifically, the ventricles must rapidly and passively refill at low physiologic pressures, and the valve functions must be physiologically adequate. The myocardial blood flow of the heart also must not be impaired by the mechanical device. Still further, the left and right ventricle pressure independence must be maintained within the heart.
The present invention addresses the issues of heart wall stiffness and the need for active refilling by assisting in the bending (i.e., indenting, flattening, twisting, etc.) of the heart walls, rather than concentrically compressing the heart walls. Because of the mechanics of deformation in hearts having proportions typical in heart failure (specifically, wall thickness/chamber radius ratios), the deformation from bending and the subsequent refilling of the heart requires significantly less energy than would the re-stretching of a wall that has been shortened to change the chamber volume a similar amount. The present invention facilitates such desirable heart wall bending and specifically protects the heart wall during such bending.
Another major obstacle with long term use of such pumping devices is the deleterious effect of forceful contact of different parts of the living internal heart surface (endocardium), one against another, due to lack of precise control of wall actuation. In certain cases, this coaptation of endocardium tissue is probably necessary for a device that encompasses both ventricles to produce independent output pressures from the left and right ventricles. However, it can compromise the integrity of the living endothelium.
Mechanical ventricular wall actuation has shown promise, despite the issues noted above. As such, devices have been invented for mechanically assisting the pumping function of the heart, and specifically for externally actuating a heart wall, such as a ventricular wall, to assist in such pumping functions.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,977, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an actuation system for the natural heart utilizing internal and external support structures. That patent provides an internal and external framework mounted internally and externally with respect to the natural heart, and an actuator device or activator mounted to the framework for providing cyclical forces to deform one or more walls of the heart, such as the left ventricular wall. The invention of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/850,554 further adds to the art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,977 and that application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The application specifically sets forth various embodiments of activator or actuator devices which are suitable for deforming the heart walls and supplementing and/or providing the pumping function for the natural heart.
For such heart wall activation systems, an actuator device acts on the heart and is coupled to a mechanism necessary for powering or driving the actuator components of the system to mechanically act on the heart wall. The actuator device, driving mechanism and other associated components of the system may be considered to be power systems for the actuation system. The actuator device and other components of the power system involve moving parts which will wear. Therefore, the power system for a heart wall actuation system will generally have to be replaced and exchanged at least once, either due to wear, routine maintenance or malfunction. Since such power systems are interfacing with components positioned near the heart, their replacement and maintenance presents a significant issue to be addressed. Such power systems also must be able to readily interface with the heart or other components of the actuation system for ease of replacement. Furthermore, they should be readily and easily positioned with or inside the body to operate properly in the overall actuation system.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for actively assisting the natural human heart in its operation.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide the necessary actuation of a heart wall to assist the heart at a proper natural rate in a way suitable for long term usage.
It is further an objective to address the maintenance and replacement of components of a heart wall actuation system, particularly the dynamic activation and power components which deliver the actuation forces to the heart.
These objectives and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be set forth and will become more apparent in the description of the invention below.